yumegami_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Leonidas (BGS)
|-|Leo = |-|Omega Leo= Leonidas (レオニダス Reonidasu) is a one-of-a-kind dragon-like Bakugan who was born in the Doom Dimension in the Galactic Seraphim Series. All Leonidas has 900 G-powers. The Haos and Darkus Leonidas was implied that they have evolved but seems not to be that obvious since they haven't received any new evolutions. Later he evolved to Omega Leonidas (オメガ　レオニダス Omega Reonidasu). After becoming Omega Leonidas, they both have 1400 G-Powers. Appearance As Leonidas, He has three horns two over his ears and one in the middle of his muzzle. He has three toes on each foot. He has three fingers on each hand. His tail is long and ends in an arrow. He also has three stripes on his shins. As Omega Leonidas, has two large horns protruding from its muzzle, one smaller than the other, while two horns just off its eyebrows, giving it an appearance similar to Neo Dragonoid. Spikes run along his back and tail. Large claws on its three-fingered hands and two-toed feet make even Leonidas's body a valuable weapon. Overall Personality They all actually very fond of Juné, despite their hatred towards everything. They usually encourages each others when they're down. Due they both were born at the same time, they called each others by Brother (兄弟). Main : Galactic Seraphim Prior the story, Leonidas was portrayed as a twin dragons of opposite attributes; Haos and Darkus. They were born by the energies in the Doom Dimension. They were eager to escape from there but instead they're getting more aggressive and starting to destroy what they see, such as rocks and cliffs. Then, they head to Earth unknowingly and meets a little girl who she introduced herself to them. Juné Ryūhane who witnessed their birth earlier and knew that the dragons were the ones. After she cleared away all their hatred, they eventually becoming close to the girl and started to live on Earth with her. Despite knowing the curse they were born with, June still wants to be their partners, and declared she will finds a way to break the curse so they can live more freely without it. They were obviously happy to hear that. Haos Haos Leonidas as its name implies, he is a bakugan of light attribute. Hoas Leonidas is also known as the White Dragon '(白竜 ''Hakuryū) because he uses '''Light Dragon Slayer named Ability cards. He has more destructive power than Darkus Leonidas as he can use Secret Art. After meeting Juné, he has more polite attitude towards her and the citizens of Savior Jewish, but not to outsiders. He is voiced by Junichi Suwabe in Japanese. Ability Cards Darkus As the name implies, Darkus Leonidas is the dragon bakugan of darkness. Darkus Leonidas also known as the Shadow Dragon (黒竜 Kokuryū) because he uses Shadow Dragon Slayer named Ability cards. His specialty is he can transforms his body into shadows during battle to avoid critical assaults. Excluding the citizens of Savior Jewish and Juné herself, he talks in arrogant and rude way of an informal addressing people. He is voiced by Shunsuke Takeuchi in Japanese. Ability Cards Dual-Fusion Ability Cards This kind of cards are a fusion ability has two original abilities within it when the condition is clear which is that both Leonidas must be on the field. Their G-Powers is shared as one by adding together. Most of these cards are mostly offensive than defensive. Supportive Cards This kind of cards only can be supportive rather than offensive. Some of the cards used are currently unique to Dragon species bakugan, notable bakugans are Darkus and Haos Leonidas, Fusion Dragonoid and Infinity Helios. Other cards are usable for other than dragon species. (Some of them are styled as Ruby character). Spin-off Common Cards Gate Cards Character Cards *Leonidas (レオ二ダス) : Each Leonidas get twice G-Power when there are two or more Leonidas on the field attributes + 150G *Omega Leonidas (オメガ･レオ二ダス) : Each Omega Leonidas get twice G-Power when there are two or more Leonidas on the field attributes + 200G Command Cards ' *'Reincarnation of Twin Dragons (双竜リンカーネイション) : When one of the Leonidas(s) loses the battle, this gate card activates to revive to the battle field. *'Triple Battle' (トリプルバトル) : The battle is placed on hold until the a Bakugan is thrown onto the Gate Card. *'Quartet Battle' (クワルテットバトル) : The battle is placed on hold until the three and/or fourth Bakugan is/are thrown onto the Gate Card. If one side cannot add another Bakugan, the other side can add additional bakugan to the battle and the battle still continues. **'Sacred Quartet Battle' (シークレッドクワルテットバトル) : Same effect as "Quartet Battle" but it cannot be nullified by any card's effects. *'Rising Core' (ライジングコア) : Allows Leonidas them to uses other attribute ability cards than Darkus and Haos. *'Baby Roar' (ベビーロア) : Decreasing all opponents' bakugans to the half of your bakugans' current power level. *'Ring Zero' (リングゼロ) : Nullifies the opponent's ability and freezes them in place. *'Leviathan Abyss' (レヴィアタンアビス) : Non-dragon type bakugans will have their abilities all nullified when your bakugans are all dragon types. Ability Cards * Alpha Blaster (アルファ・ブラスター) : Adds 200Gs to Leonidas. * Leviatan Pain (レヴィアタン・ペイン) : Adds 200Gs to Leonidas, and adds extra 150Gs to Leonidas when your opponent's bakugan is non-dragon type. * Mega blast -Zwei-''' (メガブラスト・ツヴァイ) : Transfers 300 Gs from each opponent bakugan to both Omega Leonidas * '''Samsara Flare (サンサーラ・フレア) : Omega Leonidas +700 Gs. * Omega Eraser (オメガ・イレーザー) : Adds 400Gs to Omega Leonidas while decreasing your opponent's bakugans 400Gs each. (This is not dual-fusion ability card) Mechtogans * Pleistarix (プレイスタリクッス, pureisutarikkusu) Both Leonidas can summoned their own Mechtogans when they are synced with Juné. Their mechtogans all named Pleistarix, they can summoned six mechtogans at once but only Haos and Darkus attributes, unlike Razenoid and Mag Mel can summoned their mechtogans in different attributes. * Pleistarix Leviathan (プレイスタリクッス・リヴァイアサン, pureisutarikkusu rivaiasan) They are the titan versions of the mechtogans. Unlike other mechtogans have "Titan" in their names, they have "Leviathan" in their names. They can also summoned six mechtogan titans at maximum. Like the mechtogans, they are only Haos and Darkus attributes. They have more designs of a dragon and serpent, than their smaller counterparts. Trivia *Leonidas is originated from the Bakugan Battle Brawlers Video Game and its standard Power level is 340Gs. Omega Leonidas's highest Gs is to be 605Gs (Max). *June plays old cards like character, quartet and triple battles. * In SpinMaster's Create-A-Bakugan contest, one of three winning entries was named Leonidas. *Leonidas is currently the only Bakugan not created by Code Eve. *Most of the cards are named from the FAIRY TAIL Anime series. *Their mechtogans are named after Pleistarchus. **Pleistarchus was the son of I Leonidas. This is a reference of because Mechtogans are born from the bond of a Human partner and a Bakugan. Pleistarix born from the bond of twin dragons and White Juné. *** It is unclear if the original Juné and the twin dragons (before reincarnated) had summoned theirs mechtogans and if they were the same names or not. Their bonds were stated to be very strong, as it was irreplaceable and inevitable from the cycle of fate even after they all died once. When the newly reborn Leonidas meet the white Juné, they all felt nostalgic to each other's presences. **Unlike other Mechtogan Titans, they have their names ended with "Leviathan" than "Titan". In mythology, Leviathan is a creature with the form of a sea monster from Jewish belief. Parallels to the role of Mesopotamian Tiamat defeated by Marduk have long been drawn in comparative mythology, as have been wider comparisons to dragon and world serpent narratives such as Indra slaying Vrtra or Thor slaying Jörmungandr, but Leviathan already figures in the Hebrew Bible as a metaphor for a powerful enemy. This is a reference of their appearances. Their mechtogan titans have more designs of a dragon and serpent than their smaller counterparts. Names in different Languages |-|Leonidas = |-|Mechtogan = |-|Mechtogan Titan = Category:Bakugan Series Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Ratatoskr Category:Crystal Dimension Category:Bakugan : Galactic Seraphim Category:Bakugan Genesis : Assault Code Category:Bakugan : Before Time Runs Out